


Ethereal

by laireshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Anna wishes for a simple touch, nothing else.





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



> You mentioned you liked ghosts unaware that they were ghosts, so I wrote you this treat! Also, hey, my first time posting original work to AO3.

“Can I touch you?” Erin asks, not for the first time.

Anna shakes her head mutely, unable to say no out loud when all she wants to do is to scream yes. She’d love nothing more than to hug Erin, touch her, kiss her. They’ve talked every night for the past year. She wishes, desperately, that they could do more.

But it’s bad enough seeing Erin disappear when the sun rises, even if Erin doesn’t seem aware it happens.

Trying to touch her—having Erin’s intangible hands go through her—having Erin notice the truth about herself—would be unbearable.


End file.
